1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a convertible inflatable product, and more particularly to a convertible inflatable device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of recreational inflatable product industry, inflatable products experienced very important increase in types, including inflatable boats, inflatable beds and inflatable water slides etc. They are widely used in many different recreational activities to meet the needs from both adults and children. But all current products have a common defect as they are almost all single-functional ones.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, many existing inflatable products have adopted structural transforming ways, ex. folding an inflatable bed into a recliner chair, or as disclosed in Chinese Patent No. CN2011200647102, tying buckles of a transformable inflatable bed to form a swim ring. However, there are still very limited similar products available in the market to meet the needs of users, especially there are no multi-functional ones existing in the market.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.